


You're Disgusting

by esbee



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Deflowering, M/M, Smut, Violence, really more of a dubious consent but i'm tagging it just to be safe as non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esbee/pseuds/esbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Komaeda breaks into Hinata's room in the middle of the night and provokes him- Hinata finally snaps and falls into Komaeda's games. KomaedaxHinata. Warning: male on male, beating/blood, deflowering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata Takes Komaeda

_Ah…what…is this? Something cold…so cold…on my nose-_

Hinata jolted from sleep, his eyes popping open with the familiar, fearful sort of urgency he'd become accustomed to lately. A long, pale finger- icy, bloodless- rested upon the tip of his nose and a smiling face peered back at him from the darkness of his room. A smooth, sickly face with the kind of smile that made your insides want to rot- the white frizzy hair framing it lit an odd baby blue in the moonlight.

"K-Komaeda!? What the fuck, get out!" he choked, scooting backwards and shrinking into his covers as much as possible- as if those could protect him.

"Hm? Have I disturbed you?" the intruder mused, his voice heavy and full of breath. "You left your door unlocked, so I thought visitors were welcome."

"Ibuki broke my door, you know that!" Hinata snapped, blinking his eyes in an attempt to clear his head of drowsiness. "Now seriously, get out!"

"Broken? That won't do, Hinata-kun! What if someone comes in to murder you!"

"I'm not kidding- leave! You're freaking me out."

"You really ought to have someone stay with you, it'd be much safer, don't you think?" He asked, his face eerily cheerful. He crawled up onto Hinata's bed, crouching behind his knees and tilting his head to the side, as if to better see Hinata's features. "I'll stay with you tonight, since it'd make you feel safer."

The other boy grimaced, pushing back against his wall as if he wished he could melt into it. "S-shut up, that would not make me feel safer!"

Silence fell over them, the buzz of electronics becoming apparent in the awkward void. It was then Hinata noticed his heart beat- loud and rapid, pulsing through his chest and sending waves of sound throughout the small room. Komaeda's eyes seemed to shift- just barely- as if he was focusing in on the heart beat itself. Hinata blushed, stumbling for words- anything to break the silence. "Uh..um…I mean…what are you doing out at night anyways? "

"…"

"Well?"

Blue, intent eyes stared at him- at first glance Hinata would have called it a blank stare, but there was something underneath it- an emotion Hinata wasn't familiar with. Curiosity, maybe? No, he thought, it must be much more sinister an emotion than curiosity…

"Aren't you going to answer my question!?"

"Oh! I'm allowed to speak again?" Komaeda chuckled, as if he was truly relieved. "It's such a pain when you guys make me stop talking- not that I'm complaining or anything! It's what a wretch like me deserves, after all."

"No way," Hinata said sternly, rising to his knees and shaking the bed, "If you're going to insist on staying here you can't start saying all that creepy stuff! I won't put up with that!"

Komaeda glanced up at him with a somber expression, and then glanced away abruptly, hiding his face behind his fluffy mop of hair. "Hinata-kun…don't you feel the same way? A Super High School Level person like you, born with talent and entrusted with hope…does it not disgust you to have to be around the likes of me?"

"S-stop, I'm not kidding!" Hinata ordered, a frustrated anger rising within his stomach.

"Don't you enjoy telling me to shut up? Don't you want to use me to better your situation- it's all I'm good for after all…"

"Stop!"

"I'd be happy to do whatever pleases you- it's not my opinion that matters really. I just want you to understand that powerful position you have- the authority you deserve to have over filth like me!"

"Seriously, stop!"

"Someone like you...was born to punish and abuse people like me…"

"STOP!"

"Hinata-kun…please!"

"KOMAEDA!"

"Don't you understand?"

"STOP! GET OUT!"

"Please-!"

_Slap!_

The sound of skin clapping skin echoed throughout the room and Hinata gasped, for a moment unable to process his own actions. He stared at his hand, quivering in the hair and tingling from abrupt contact from bony skin. Komaeda's head was pointing downwards in the direction of the slap, his breaths shallow and his hands tightly clutching the blanket underneath him.

"K-komaeda, I'm sorry…I…," Hinata pleaded, tenderly taking the other boy's head into his hands and tipping it towards- but the expression he saw staring back at him frightened him so that he stumbled back off his knees with a bounce on the bed.

Komaeda was smiling- his eyes alert and bright with pleasure and satisfaction. His face fixated on Hinata's, with a sick sort of admiration. "Thank you, Hinata-kun!" He mused, then started laughing uncontrollably- his voice choking on quick breaths between cackles. "To be slapped…straight in the face by such a hand…! This feeling really is the best!"

"Y-you…fucking sicko!"

Komaeda lunged forward, his eyes never leaving Hinata's, grabbing at his wrists tightly- desparately. "If you're angry you can use me as your punching bag all you want! If you're not too disgusted too touch me, then please! Take out all your anger on me, I'll gladly serve you! Hinata-kun!"

Hinata tried to break away, the sharp, cold feeling of panic shooting up his spine and down his arms. He struggled, but was too smashed against the wall to gain leverage over the other boy easily. The panic started pulsing throughout his entire body, aching in his eyes and circling his stomach. The feeling became hot within his body- adrenaline fueling it and tightening the pressure on his lungs.

Hinata snapped.

Summoning his strength he threw Komaeda to the ground with a hard thunk. The second he had one of his wrists free he reared back and swung at the pale, smiling face below him. Soft skin rippled underneath him, and Hinata fumed, taking another strike. He pounded his fist into Komaeda's face over and over- bam, bam, bam. Komaeda gurgled with laughter underneath him, wriggling around under the weight of Hinata's body almost in pleasure. Blood seeped from his nose and mouth, splashing upwards with every hit until finally Komaeda's laughter subsided.

It was then that Hinata- still not clear of mind- and raging with the anger of a sad, frightened child- took Komaeda by the collar and pulled him upright, pushing against the wall and bringing his knee swiftly into his stomach.

"Hngh!" the pale boy winced, a stream of pretty, red blood streaming from his mouth while his hands desperately fingered the wall for support. But before he could even lift his head again, Hinata swung his knee once more- but this time right into the groin.

"H-H…Hinata!" he screamed, arching backwards and then toppling forwards in a painful grimace. Hinata shoved him backwards immediately, using his hand to keep the bleeding boy upright. His eyes were blazing still, eager for a release- a climax that seemed to be building within him. Blood stained hair dripped over closed eyes, trickling towards a huffing, quivering smile. "Oh…Hinata-kun…"

"Look at me!" Hinata ordered instinctively, his mind thinking ahead of itself. What was he going to say? What was he going to do now that he'd given in to Komaeda's game?

Komaeda's body tensed at the order- fear showing for the first time. His eyelids fluttered open and widened when he realized just how close Hinata's face was to his own.

The boys, once again, fell into silence. This time, both of their heartbeats became awfully apparent, beating off time together. And there, in the middle of the night, alone together- the strangest thing Hinata would ever experience rose up and overcame them both.

It wasn't until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth that Hinata even realized they were kissing- but they were. Komaeda pinned against the wall, and Hinata pressing into him- their heads swiveling around each other rapidly and with passion. The brown haired boys tongue surged into the soft, swollen mouth, brushing against teeth and smooth meat. Hands reached up to grasp at Hinata's back, and he flinched, reaching up to push the away. But when their hands made contact, they seemed to melt together into one shaking and desperate mass. Fingers grabbed and slid under clothing, tearing at the bodies before them exploring them with eagerness. Saliva and blood dripped from their mouths and spilled onto necks and chests, the fluids being rubbed between skin and cloth and then skin again.

It was messy and hot- both boys gasping between the movements of lips. Hinata bit down violently and Komaeda audibly moaned and reached up to grab the face he so admired. They looked at each other with open eyes for what seemed like the very first time.

"Tell me what you want…and let me give it to you," Komaeda breathed softly, the deepness of his voice carried with the scratchy lightness of a whisper, the inflections burning into Hinata's ears and causing a rising in his stomach.

Hinata blushed bright and turned away- unable to speak. However his hand rose gently and rested atop the head of fluffy hair in front him. He swallowed nervously, and lightly pushed down.

Komaeda obeyed, using the light push to fully lean down onto his knees. He hugged onto Hinata's legs, the warmth of his crotch resting against his face. He took a deep breath and felt the pulse of blood also pounding within the other boy's pants. He smiled, using delicate red-stained fingers to unzip Hinata's pants and pull them down. He did it slowly- methodically- each cold finger lingering a bit until they rested underneath the elastic of a humble pair of boxers.

As they slid down, Hinata gasped- his clock flinging outwards into the open air- already hard and dripping. Guilt sank with him- and Hinata opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Komaeda's long, freshly pink tongue licking at his tip.

He shivered, reaching his hands out and bracing himself against the wall while Komaeda crouched beneath him, his mouth lightly licking up and down his member in a torturously innocent fashion.

Komaeda's hands gripped at the base, lightly caressing his sack, while his tongue began to circle around Hinata's tip, and his lips began their venture, closing softly. Komaeda moved his head forward, edging bit by bit down his throat- and Hinata grunted, the feeling of a mouth- so soft and wet- around his cock sending a sensation throughout him he'd never experience. He leaned forward, eager to be fully submerged into this wonderful opening- but Komaeda moved back teasingly.

"K-komaeda..!" Hinata growled, burrowing his hands into soft, frizzy hair and taking control of the movement. He thrusted into his mouth and held it their- his mind unable to adjust for a moment to the amount of pleasure he was feeling. Komaeda gagged, struggling to breath and pushing against Hinata's thighs with his hands- but Hinata only began to thrust harder and rougher, fucking the young mouth as deep and violently as he could. Thrust, thrust, thrust! Komaeda clawed and choked and could feel blood dripping down his throat while the cock invaded his airways and seemed to fill his entire throat with burning friction. The boys fought each other- Hinata pulling the other body towards him and Komaeda pushing away until finally Hinata lost grasp and Komaeda's head went flinging backwards, landing hard against the wall.

Hinata, still eager for release, grabbed at Komaeda's face but the young boy resisted, looking up desperately with his large blue eyes. He was covered in sweat, blood and saliva- all the liquids sliding and dripping over his pale body while he trembled there- almost endearingly- on the wooden floor.

Hinata gulped, looking into those eyes- confused and worried. Had he gone too far? Did the pleasure go to his head?

"Hinata-kun, if that is what you want I'll do it but…" Komaeda paused, chuckling briefly with his bloody smile, "Wouldn't you like to finish in a different hole?"

Hinata jolted back, and slapped him across the face again, the shock of his statement angering Hinata to no end. "That's…you're disgusting! I-I wouldn't!"

However Komaeda ignored him, shuffling around and arching his ass towards the other boy, dropping his pants and underwear down. "I know it hurts, but it's really all I'm good for. My body is to be beaten and my holes are to be fucked…I thought you agreed?"

Hinata kicked at the boy, causing him to turn over onto his back and he winched when he saw Komaeda's member- upright, rigid and casting a beautiful blue shadow over his pale skin.

"Close your legs, I don't want to see that!"

"And yet…" Komaeda whispered, spreading his legs open and reaching between his own thighs, "You still seemed so turned on. I can't bear to see you left like that."

Looking down, Hinata noticed his cock still fully erect and pounding, making his fingers shake beside him. Frustrated, he grabbed the pale boy and shoved him onto his bed, looking around the room for his pants. "I told you I'm done with this! Put on your cloth-"

His breath caught as cold fingers reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling it towards Komaeda's ass whole. Together, the hands pressed against the soft opening, the skin folds soft and warm against Hinata's skin. "You can have what's never been touched and not feel guilty for a second. Only people as filled with Hope as you deserve to have something so innocent and new."

The words shook Hinata, making his cock pulse even faster. His fingers began to slip into Komaeda's opening- the crevice squeezing against them as if to suck them in further. He slid in one finger, then two- pushing them in and out and reveling at the feeling forcing through such a tight space and pulling out again. Komaeda grabbed at the blankets rapidly, spreading his quivering legs onto either side of Hinata's body. He breathed little moans, biting his lip at the uncomfortable pain. Hinata slid in a third finger, and then a fourth- completely mesmerized by the texture and the movement as Komaeda's asshole resisted him.

Pulling out his hand quickly, he tossed Komaeda over onto his stomach, lifting his ass up towards his hungry cock. "This is it, Komaeda…" he whispered, almost unsure if he was really ready to do this himself. "Spread your ass for me, okay?"

Komaeda hesitated, then lifted his hands and pulled at his ass cheeks, his little hole pink from agitation now exposed. "Keep your hands there…" Hinata ordered, placing his head against the whole and shifting his weight forward. His hands reached out and pushed Komaeda's smooth, pale back further into the bed while his cock worked to spread tight skin.

"Hng! A-Ahh…Ah!" Komaeda winced and wailed, his cries muffled by the sheets surrounding his face. His backside arched up shook- but that only served to send Hinata's penis a little deeper- the head now almost fully submerged. Skin began to rip and Hinata paused, taken aback.

"K-Komaeda…are you…is it okay?"

A stern sweaty face swung back towards him from below, his bed sheets creating a pretty pool beneath him. Those blue eyes- intent and crazed- spoke leagues to Hinata and he knew:

Komaeda wanted this. He wanted to be used and punished and hurt.

And if that's what he wants…

Hinata took his hands and grabbed firmly at Komaeda's hips, bracing himself. In one violent thrust, he pulled Komaeda's ass up onto his cock. Once he was almost completely submerged- he paused to gain his breath and relish the amazing feeling of Komaeda's ass squeezing around his hardened member- and then he began to move. Pounding again and again with quickening speeds- ignoring the blood now dripping down Komaeda's thighs and the light muffled screams coming from him. Grip tight on his thighs, fucked the young boy's ass hole with arrowed, bouncing strokes. His cock relentless widened and stretched the skin again and again until the pain became so familiar it started to feel good to Komaeda.

Komaeda's own penis began to twitch and rise even further- riding on a climax as Hinata rode his ass as violently as he could. "I…I'm sorry…I'm going to...-Hinata-kun!"

Komaeda shot out hot, sticky liquid with a scream and Hinata grimaced. "You're cumming from this? You fucking creep…."

Komaeda looked back at him, drool seeping from his upturned mouth and his eyes hazy with pleasure. "P-please…punish me…for cumming before you…"

Hotness rose all over Hinata's face and he looked at the other boy- smiling and drooling from the feeling of his cock pounding into him. His smooth cheeks blushing from the pleasure of being turned over and fucked like slut. Surprise filled him as Hinata realized he was turned on from that face- that perverted, ugly, sickly face smiling back him and begging him. Hinata liked it in a way he'd never liked anything before- strongly and desperately.

He then began to claw into Komaeda's thighs, and thrust even further inside. He lifted a hand and smacked an ass cheek- the skin firm from Komaeda's hands still prying them open. He slapped them again and again, leaving trails of popped blood vessels as he pounded. Komaeda wriggled around in pleasure, his blood and sweat pooling around him. Hinata could feel himself reaching his climax, and so he roughly exited and flipped Komaeda over once more.

He crawled on his knees over the boy's chest and towards his face, forcing one of Komaeda's hands toward his penis.

"Finish me off. I want to cum all over that disgusting face of yours."

Komaeda's eyes widened and he obeyed quickly, pumping his hand around Hinata's quivering cock. He breathed in and smiled, his mouth gaping over.

"You like the smell of your own ass, you fucker?" Hinata grimaced, bracing himself for release, "You…are…you are truly…-Hn!"

Hinata came dribbling strings of dewy cream across Komaeda's waiting face. He fell back to lay beside the other boy and gasping for hair. He turned his head to see Komaeda desperately licking his cum from around his mouth and panting.

"You are truly disgusting."

Sorry for the few spelling mistakes! Maybe I'll fix them one day...but I dunno I'm awfully lazy! :)

I'm thinking of writing another chapter...where *SORTA SPOILER* Komaeda has found out that Hinata wasn't a Super High School Level student after all, and decides to take revenge. Poor Hinata...it'll prob be much more violent and demented when Komaeda is calling the shots...ahhh :) Let me know if you think I should write it or keep it inside my dirty little mind, haha!

Thanks for reading! I'd love feedback!


	2. Komaeda Takes Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wrong when I tagged this- I had forgotten this chapter is VERY NON CON. SO BE WARNED. 
> 
> Rape, boy on boy, rape, puke/spit, rape and also rape.
> 
> Also, this was more of an indulgence sooo if they aren't perfectly in character please forgive me! I found this really hard to write for some reason.

 

Hinata looked up at the night sky and sighed.

After all this time, things were starting to feel normal for him- and that scared Hinata. There was little about his life on the island that he wanted to get used to- the murders, the trials...they were not the kinds of things anyone would want to become accustomed to.

From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white and his heart jumped. He hadn't expected anyone else to be out at this time of night, especially by the beach. But there was Komaeda, lurking past him back towards the cabins.

"Wait, Komaeda!" Hinata yelled, jogging over to the other boy. He looked him over and in a suspicious tone questioned, "What are you doing out here?"

Blue eyes slid towards him in a cold expression. It was a look Hinata wasn't used to, and it caused his stomach to sink. He instinctively stepped back, and then feeling angry deliberately stepped forward even closer, leveling his face with the other.

"I don't know why you've been so weird around everyone lately, but it's making me angry," he said sharply. "Especially after…after the way you've treated me all this time."

Komaeda tilted his head back without even the slightest of smile, and his eyes looking dark and distant. They stood there looking at each other under the moonlight with the lapping sound of the ocean waves surrounding them. Finally he spoke in soft nonchalant voice.

"Is everyone annoyed with me, or is it just you?"

Hinata rolled his eyes and replied harshly, "Everyone's  _been_ annoyed with you for a long time, Komaeda. We just never expected for it to get  _even worse._ "

Komaeda let out a half-hearted laugh and reached out, patting the other boy on the head. "Well you won't have to deal with it much longer."

Hinata pushed the hand away, the hair on the back on his neck standing up. The last time Komaeda had touched him…it had been a very different situation. It had been so long since then….

"What are you going on about?"

Instead of answering his question, Komaeda promptly laid himself down on the sand and sighed, a smile finally filling his face. "Even still I like you Hinata-kun. I shouldn't like you, but I do. It's like I'm under some sort of spell."

Hinata grimaced, though he was relieved to see some familiar behavior from the boy. Ever since they'd escaped the fun house, Komaeda just hadn't been himself. "It's not a spell, Komaeda. You're just insane."

Despite himself though, Hinata plopped down beside the other boy. He felt drawn to him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he'd begun thinking about that night a lot. He couldn't get it out of his head. And every time he saw Komaeda, he'd get this urging feeling in his stomach.

He was turned on. Hinata didn't want it to be true, but now that he was physically beside the boy the feeling was too strong to deny. He gulped and looked over to study Komaeda's face.

The light made his skin look slight purple, but it caught and illuminated the white haired boy's eyes. It was remarkable. Komaeda was fairly pretty, though his features and body were fairly masculine. He looked up, noticing Hinata's stare and almost blushed. It was enough to make Hinata look away quickly and curl his knees to his chest.

"Hinata-kun" Komaeda whispered, with no intent of saying anything else. "Hinata-kun."

The sound of his name being whispered felt strangely nice to Hinata and he relaxed, breathing in the salty air. He felt the urge to reach over and touch the boy beside him- but resisted, unsure of what exactly was coming over him. He cursed himself in his head, feeling a rising in his stomach.

Suddenly, even to himself, Hinata leaned over and kissed the other boy on the forehead gently. The skin was cold and smooth against his lips, leaving chills across his body.

Komaeda stared up at him, surprised. He blinked, blush rising and then sat up quickly, a rush of sadness swooping over his features. He shook his head and laughed, the cold look from earlier settling in once more.

"So you want more of that, huh?"

"T-that's not it!" Hinata argued, brown eyebrows clenching towards each other. It was too late however to argue- Komaeda had sensed his attraction and it seemed to have awaken that disgusting side of him once more.

Hinata felt himself being pushed to the ground as Komaeda crawled on top of him and placed one hand roughly on top of his bulge. Hinata opened his mouth- but then quickly decided not to pretest.  _Is this really what I've been wanting? I have I really craved this?_

The hand grabbed at him as Komaeda leaned his head down towards Hinata's ear and whispered, "See? You're already hard down there. This  **is** what you wanted. I'd really hoped you'd want me again before…" but then his voice lowered and his grip on Hinata's crotch tightened to a painful pressure, "…but now that I know we're equals I can't decide what I should think, Hinata-kun."

White hair gleamed through the dim light as Komaeda then lifted his face and brought it very close to Hinata's their noses touching and eyes staring widely at each other. Hinata twitched, looking embarrassed but still not protesting as his cock grew larger beneath his pants.

"T-this is all your fault anyways," Hinata finally whispered, leaning his face in even closer, closing the gap between them. Komaeda plunged his tongue down into Hinata's mouth. Their kiss was forceful and wet, both boys savagely kissing the other back. Hinata reached up with shaking fingers to awkwardly explore the frame of the body perched above him. It felt strange to touch him in such an intimate way, and yet he could fill himself rising and rising with pleasure and anticipation.  _This is what I wanted. This is it._

Komaeda reached down his other hand and they worked together to start undressing Hinata's lower half. The brown haired boy's skin became flushed and hot, but he couldn't help but feel relieved as his boxers were pulled past his knees and his cock was free in the open air. Before he knew it, he found himself struggling with Komaeda's clothing, trying to push the green jacket off the pale boy's shoulders.

Komaeda sat up, staring down with a unreadable look on his face. "Let's undress you first, Hinata-kun."

Hinata felt angry, but was too eager and lustful to fully understand the strangeness of Komaeda's suggestion. Instead, he looked away shyly and as quickly as he could unbuttoned his dress shirt and flung it to the side, simultaneously shaking his pants and boxers out from around his legs. Feeling exposed, he quickly reached out towards Komaeda, but he was pushed back gently.

"I'll do it, just my jacket for now," Komaeda sighed, flinging the green material off of him to expose his silky, toned arms. His blue eyes scanned the beach and then returned to Hinata's face. They analyzed the other boy toyingly, and slowly worked their way down his neck and chest, stopping at his still rising erection. He smirked and back up, leaning his head down right above Hinata's length.

"I really do find you attractive, Hinata-kun," he mused as he reached his tongue out to light lick Hinata's tip. Something in Hinata's stomach urged forward pleasingly, and he reached his hands up to cover his face. He was partly still in disbelief that he was allowing this to happen again, but also partly filled with an excitement and eagerness that almost could be contained. He let out an audible moan as Komaeda began to take long, pressured licks up his cock and circle them around his head. The warm tongue teased ever curve and pulsing ridge with slow determination, lathering the erection before Komaeda took it all into his mouth. He lowered his head until his nose brushed against rough, brown hair and he took in the musty smell, moaning over the cock that was making its way down his burning throat.

"Aahh!" Hinata wailed in response, the sand biting into his skin as he dug his feet into the ground trying to stabilize himself. Komaeda began to move rapidly up and down on his member, his tongue all the while moving teasingly around the sensitive skin. Up, down, up and down. He could fill his tip moving and spreading the soft sides of the boy's throat, knocking into the back of it with his tip. Komaeda's mouth seemed to suck him in completely, and he could feel pleasure started to explode within him, his toes curling and his mouth gaping open, leaving drool to spill out on to the sand.

Just as his climax was coming, Komaeda popped his wet mouth off the boy's cock, and grabbed it forcefully with his right hand, squeezing tightly. Pain shifted sharply as Hinata's body fought against the hand, his climax swirling and then buckling down unreleased. Hinata sat up, gasping and pleading, trying to push the boy away as jolts of pain circled his balls.

"K-komaeda…stop!"

Komaeda smiled at him and pushed him back down, still holding onto his cock firmly. "I gave you something really special, you know. Under false pretenses, I let you beat me and take my virginity. I think you owe me, Hinata-kun. Don't you agree?"

Fear trinkled through Hinata's system, as his features widened on his face. He began to struggle harder, wiggling out of Komaeda's grasp and crawling away, sand sticking to his sweaty body in every crevice. His cock, finally free from the squeezing hand, was now soft again, and Hinata shook violently from his lack of climax. Before he could reach for his clothes, Komaeda grabbed at him again, dragging him closer and laughing.

"Awe, don't leave yet. You got me all hot! You're so mean. It won't be that bad, just return the favor," Komaeda chuckled, laying kisses across Hinata's neck and chest. Hinata swung out, catching the other boys jaw bone. They then began to fight all out, swinging at each other and rolling around on the ground. Komaeda fought back just as hard, slamming his knees into the other boy and pushing his weight on top of him. Hinata kicked and grunted, digging his nails into pale arms and drawing blood. An elbow jabbed sharply into his stomach and he lurched to the side, blood and vomit spewing from his mouth.

"F-fuck" he growled, wiping his mouth while still using his legs to fight off his opponent. Komaeda did not hesitate, taking advantage of the moment to lift up and slam his knee into Hinata's balls, pushing his weight on top of them.

The boy squealed beneath him, rocking backwards and clawing with his hands. But blue eyes just stared back at him calmly, almost lovingly. Komaeda leaned in, greatening the weight on Hinata's balls and placing his lips lightly on his forehead.

"Shh, Hinata-kun…"

"K-komaeda you fucking bastard-!" Hinata cursed through clenched teeth as he lost the strength to fight back. He was in a vulnerable position, desperate to stop the sharp pain Komaeda was causing him. His legs trembled and his stomach lurched again, threatening to cause him to puke a second time. But the brown haired boy forced himself to lay still until finally Komaeda lifted his weight off of him.

"There we go, Hinata-kun," Komaeda whispered, as he began to shower light kisses all over Hinata's shocked, disgusted face, "Let's make this easy."

Hinata felt the lips stop at his throat and then open for the tongue to come gushing out. His neck was licked and sucked at violently, and Hinata began to feel pleasure rise up once more- but this time with an abundance of pain surrounding it. He felt like his head was going to explode, and his heart began to race rapidly, the beats sounding out louder and louder. Komaeda paid no mind, making his way over to each nipple and flicking them playfully with his tongue. Shivers crawled across bare skin as Hinata felt one of the other boy's hands reach up and slip into his mouth.

Hinata tried to protest, but before he could speak the fingers forced themselves too far down his throat, prodding at the edges roughly. He gagged and choked, tears forming in his eyes. He shook his head violently until the hand removed itself, dripping with thick globs of spit. Relieved, Hinata gasped and attempted to sit up, but Komaeda's other hand pushed against his chest, forcing him back onto the sand.

Their faces were very close together for a second time that night, and Hinata could help let the fear show on his face- though the paler boy seemed creepily calm and serene, with a sweet smile and gleaming eyes. Hinata would have attempted to figure out why, but his thoughts were interrupted quickly when he felt the spit covered fingers slip over his balls and start circling his opening.

"This can't be happening," he whispered, almost defeated.

Komaeda cooed in response, nuzzling their noses together. "You didn't think you'd like fucking me, but you wanted more. Who is to say you won't end up enjoying being fucked too?"

It was then that a cold, wet finger pried into him, stretching the pink skin and causing his muscles to retract against it. Hinata gasped and reached out, grabbing onto the front of Komaeda's shirt and pushing away, to no avail. Before he could steady his breathing, a second and third finger were inserted, and they began to pull in and out rapidly.

Toes curled and Hinata's mouth gaped open, his thighs tensing from the uncomfortable pains. His penis somehow still managed to rise, becoming erect against Komaeda's stomach and rubbing upwards with each thrust of Komaeda's hand. The fingers spread and curled within him, reaching further and further into him with each thrust.

"Please…p-please…stop"

Komaeda ignored him, opting to continue finger fucking his ass even rougher, and kiss Hinata once more, licking at lip. Hinata grimaced, the stale taste of puke still in his mouth and he coughed into the other's mouth, disgusted. Komaeda didn't seem to mind, and they continued to kiss until finally the fingers were pulled out.

"Ready, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata felt himself redden with panic, and with a second wind he attempted to scoot away once more, but hands dragged him back through the sand and pushed his thighs open so that Komaeda could position himself between them. The sound of pants being undone was enough to make Hinata look away and cover his face with his hands desperately.

Komaeda hummed to himself as he lowered his boxers and took hold of his cock, which was now fully erect and pale pink. He blushed and looked down with a goofy smile, mumbling almost incoherently, "Just this once before I go I can have you like this, it's all just too wonderful! Aha!" And then he pushed his head against the virgin hole before him and arrowed into it, grunting from the force.

"Ackaah!" Hinata screamed, almost hoping someone would hear him as his legs lifted up on either side of Komaeda and shook. Sharp streams of nerves shot around the sensitive skin that was being stretched and invaded, and every slight movement Komaeda's cock made inside him felt like millions of needles.

"Y-you're gonna kill me…!" He wailed, his voice choking as he began to sob, still covering his face with his hands as if they could somehow protect him. Komaeda slowly worked his cock fully inside, and then collapsed on top of the other boy, twitching and squirming.

"S-so good, Hinata-kun," He mused, drool seeping from his mouth and his blue eyes almost rolling back into his head. "You're so warm and tight and good…" He began to gently lick the tears from Hinata's face before he attempted to move, slowly arching his hips backwards until his penis was nearly removed, and then forcing it in again with a quicker, sharper movement.

"F-fuck!"

"Yes, so good!"

The movement sent Hinata spiraling, the mixture of pain and pleasure too much for him to comprehend in his state. He continued to cover hide his face as he cried and moaned, Komaeda's cock raging in and out of his hole with quicker and quicker movements.

The white haired boy's hands grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage, and then tightened their grip as he began to fuck the other as quickly as he good, slamming his full length inside and back out over and over. Each slam seemed to rip Hinata in half, and the pain was barely letting up. He began to scream again, pleading for it all to stop.

"I'm losing my mind…ah! P-please…K-omae…da stop! You're..going to rip me apart!"

Komaeda replied with a gentle, low laughter that was breathy and seemed caught in his throat. The boy could feel as he fucked the other his own climax rising, and he didn't fight it, eager to release him. It rose and crashed in stomach, shooting from him and into Hinata's ass.

The two boys collapsed beside each other, both panting and sweaty. Hinata rolled away and curled into a ball, his cock still hard and pulsing between his legs and cum dripping from his hole.

Komaeda crawled over and hugged him from behind, kissing the skin behind his ear. "You can finish now if you want, Hinata-kun, I won't stop you."

Hinata grunted and shook, but his aching balls urged him to take up the offer. Without a word, and maintaining his curled position, he dropped one hand down and began to stroke himself quickly, eager to get the job done.

"Let me," was whispered against his ear, and Komaeda placed his hand atop Hinata's, helping it move the skin up and down with an even quicker pace. Hinata winced through the bruising sort of pain he felt around his balls and then tightened as his climax met him full force, finally releasing out onto both of their hands. Komaeda licked the liquid off, making obnoxious noises that Hinata forced himself to ignore as he inched away, eager to redress and leave.

"Now we really are equals," Komaeda said to him, as Hinata was almost finished redressing himself. Hinata glared down at him, his fingers still shaking and tears not yet dry still on his cheeks.

"Even more disgusting."


End file.
